1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a transmission apparatus, a reception apparatus, and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication systems for wired communication, wireless communication, and the like, information data is transmitted and received in the form of communication frames. For example, a communication frame includes a synchronization word, control information, and a payload (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-200122). In communications using such a communication frame, a reception-side communication apparatus detects the synchronization word and synchronizes a transmission-side communication apparatus and the reception-side communication apparatus while the communication frame is transmitted and received (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-114921).